A lion and a rose
by Amanda Southgate
Summary: All the rights are reserved on George Martin. This story includes low vocabulary and sex scenes. This story is about love, above any other thing.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

"I will not share your bed, not until you want to..." He said it in their marriage night. Those words were true, warm and strong, and I believed in every little letter he pronounced. He never had any reason to be gentle to me, he never had any reason to treat me as somebody. He was powerful, his family was powerful. He was a Lannister, in a shorter version, but still a Lannister. Many said he didn't have any beauty attraction, but honestly, what is beauty but a brief mask we use to fool the world and ourselves? Beauty is nothing. But there was beauty in him, somewhere deep inside him, where no human could see, just feel it. He was nice and friendly, and it is the biggest reason of why he deserved my heart.

"What if I never want to?" she said, fingering her necklace. She was a child, a beautiful poor child. She watched her father's death, she was humiliated in front of people. She had no name. but a traitor's name, no family to keep her safe. She lived knowing that in any moment she could die. Her father' slayer could rape her during her sleep and she had to accept this. I never saw that girl smiling since her father's death. And know, after all this suffering, she is married to me. To me. It is impossible to have a worse destine. A little rose, pure, untouched, married to a drunk dwarf. Why would she want to share a life with me, if even the prostitutes deny me true love? Why keep dreaming of impossible if you know this is impossible?

I

(Sansa)

I watched a ship, floating on the sea. It took my hope to see the North again; it took the empty I felt inside my heart, it took a tear from my eyes. I wished I was a small fish for a second, to taste the sweat flavor of freedom, far away from King's Landing. Winter never came to greet me, and I missed the cold northern winds.

"You would hate to be on board of that ship anyway, _Milady" _Shae said trying to encourage me.

"I heard it stinks like pee. There are many men up there, and men pee anywhere when they are drunk…" Although Shae was an excellent company, I just couldn't open my heart for her. I couldn't tell her about my weeding night and what never happened there nor express my affections for my Lord husband, who had been so gentle to me.

"Nothing is worse than live in captivity" I whispered Shae touched my shoulder gently, and for a second I let her condolences touch me.

"You may enter now, _Milady_. Your Lord husband is waiting for you"

(Tyrion)

"What do you mean you didn't fuck her?" Broon shouted.

"Be quiet!"

"I do not understand. You are able to do it, you can do it. Were you too drunk to…"

"I am never too drunk to fuck. Nobody is."

"There is no logic. You know you must give you Lord father a grandson"

"Fuck him. I won't lay down with that poor girl if she doesn't want it. She has been suffering too much lately."

"Wine and drugs may solve it for you…"

"Broon, you didn't understand, did you? No, I won't have sex with Lady Sansa Stark!"

"Why not, I must ask?" Even if I explained the fact, he wouldn't understand. She wasn't just a rose, pure and untouched. She wasn't just pretty and innocent. She was a fourteen years girl who tasted the worse from life. I never saw a smile on her face. Nobody sees her relaxed. She is always expecting to die. Her first phrase in the morning is "_Please, be merciful_" . Life just offered her sore and pain, I wouldn't do the same.

She was expecting me for dinner, staring her feet. Shae was beside her as usual, and that was uncomfortable. On my right, Shae. Some months ago she was a prostitute, now, she is with me. I love her, though I have felt something strange for Lady Sansa. On my left, Lady Sansa Stark, one all the opposite of the other. It is really awkward to dine with your wife, when actually you have sex to her maid.

"How it was your day?" I asked.

"Very good, my Lord"

"How do you like the soup?"

"It is good, my Lord". One "my Lord" else, and I would break this table.

"I need some privacy, to talk to you" Shae understood the message and left us alone.

"Lady Sansa, I feel obligated to ask you once more about your day" She was still looking down

"It was ggod, m-"

"Please, no more my lords between us. It really bothers me. So, your day" She graciously put the spoon on her plate and joined her hands on her lap.

"I…"

"Let me show you how it is. First, wine" I took a glass for her and a glass for me "In the morning I heard my father's complaining about me and my childish behavior. I prayed to gods kill him very fast, what didn't work anyway. By the afternoon I met Broon to drink and talk about y—Prostitutes. Won't you drink?"

"If it pleases you, I will" I put my glass on the table.

"Lady Sansa, I know how hard it is to be in this situation, I know how hard it is to face me, but please, look at me when you speak. I understand I am not the kind of view a young Lady wants to face…"

"This is not the reason I don't look into your eyes" she said slowly

"So why?" She stared me. Her eyes were beautiful like emeralds; they shone with loyalty, something that only Starks have.

"I don't know exactly why, and I am sorry for that" I breathed

"I see. It is a politely way to reaffirm what I said" then I laughed nervously.

"Please, don't say such a thing. You are kind to me, and I didn't give you any reason to be. What I must confess is that beauty has its own way to show up. Usually it is physical, but time takes it away. But there is a beauty that nobody can take out from people, and it is when you are beauty inside. This beauty overcomes any other beauty and it transforms our vision. You should say it is heard to face you because I am not used to face beauty anymore".

"Well, I am glad to hear it from you. First of all, because you left the formality. See, Lady Sansa, I really want to be a friend for you. And it could start if you tell me about your day" She smiled and that was a vision of heaven. As I said before, I never saw her smiling before; it was the very first time. She took the glass of wine and drank from it.

"My day is not attractive at all. I just watched the ships leaving with Shae…" People like us sometimes deserve some good talk, because we never know when we are going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

(Tyrion)

Shae, who was very satisfied with marriage to Sansa Stark, couldn't avoid smiles at me. Yes, she was special for me, and I must confess I have a crash on prostitutes. Maybe that is why she was special. In some circumstances, Lady Sansa was with Lady Margery, and in this circumstances, I was with Shae. She was in my room, silent watching the birds through the window.

"I could almost smell you, my lion" She said still staring the birds.

"You are not angry with me anymore, I can see"

"No. I am not. It is just a marriage, isn't it? Nothing will tear us apart and…" She said taking off her dress "You don't fell for her like you do for me" _Don't be so sure._

I tried to avoid that though and concentrate myself on her. Shae was beautiful and attractive to any men who had a good working penis. It is something more aggressive and she has a lack of… Something, that in Lady Sansa overflows.

"You should get angry with me more often, I must say" I said sitting on the bed.

"Just shut up and kiss me" and her mouth swallowed me. For a moment, I felt her lighter on my lap. Lighter and taller, smelling like sweet fine summer wine. Her kiss wasn't swallower, but shy, like she had never kissed before, something like a try to explore something that she never explored before. All of sudden I open my eyes and I saw Shae once again.

"What is it, my lion?"

"Nothing, I… Nothing" Just then I realized I was imagining my Lady wife in her place.

(Sansa)

Spending afternoons with Lady Margery was always comfortable. She made me laugh sometimes, and sometimes I used to forget about myself. The only thing that obligated me to come back to my bedroom it was her questions about my honeymoon. I can't figure out how is she able to do it, to talk so naturally about _these things_.

"Sansa, tell me: in which position did you lay? Did you follow my advice? Open, breath and relax..." I often think she does it on purpose, she knows I am reserved about _these things_. I came back to my bedroom and when I closed the door I hear some noise coming from my bed. Hiding behind a wardrobe I saw blonde hair. My first thought was "_Joffrey is here_" and it was such a nightmare. Even being married to his uncle, he kept threatening me. When I was almost crying I heard a woman voice, a known woman voice. _"Shae_?" I whispered. Yes, Shae. Why would Shae do that with Joffrey? Maybe he was forcing her. I had to spy a little bit.

I must confess I wasn't skilled in _that_ kind of matter, but her face wasn't a _suffering-like_. It was something else, something _divine_. I didn't understand how Joffrey was able to make a person feel… _Good_. Her eyes where closed and she was biting her mouth. Her hands danced through his body, her body, her hair, something very confusing for me. Even confusing, I couldn't avoid watching that scene. She was attractive and beautiful, in a way I had never saw her before. Her smiles were different from anything I had ever seen. It began faster and in some contractions it was done. I heard a man's voice echoing, a voice which didn't belong to King Joffrey. A short blond man jumped out of the bed, without a piece of cloth. He walked and took some wine. The sun, which was setting, lightened a single ray into his direction, illuminating his eyes and his hair. I would never be able to describe such situation if I hadn't seen my Lord husband there, and I would never be able to say that I loved his beauty in that very moment if I wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

III

(Sansa)

If I could write my story, it wouldn't be a love story. It wouldn't be a comedy or anything that remembers happiness. No, happiness flew away from me when my father died. All my hopes and expectations were gone with him, and I should consider myself lucky to keep living. Maybe the gods just want to punish me with suffering, and I deserve it and more. It wasn't the king who killed my father, I did it.

"Lady Sansa, the king asks to see you" said a guard. There wasn't anything more unpleasant than meet Joffrey during the day. "Lady Sansa" he greeted me with his queasy smile.

"Your grace" I answered starring my feet. If I stared him back, I would send him to hell.

"I just want to congratulate you once more. See, now you are family. A Lannister! You are happy, right?" "Yes, Your grace" "And I bet you enjoyed your honeymoon right?" _Oh, God, no_!

"Yes, Your grace" Joffrey opened his trousers and I felt tears invade my eyes. He was going to rape me.

"Tell me, did it hurt?" he said, touching himself on the Iron Throne. _My God, why? _

"I am sorry, Your grace?" I said, still watching my feet

. "Your first time, Lady Sansa. Did it hurt you? Girls say it usually hurt a lot" he said smiling.

"Yes, Your grace. It hurt." I heard a moan. _Disgusting, disgusting, ugh_!

"Tell me what happened? How did he have you?" What was I going to do? It never happened with me and if he knows it… The first thing that came to my memory it was Shae and how gracious she was the previous morning.

"I… Was on his… L-lap, Your grace" He breathed hardly

"Keep going" I started to tell him exactly what I saw. For a second I could imagine myself in her place for real. It wasn't so bad to be Shae in that circumstance. I remembered her face, I remembered her movements, I remembered the smell that sex felt in the air then. Everything was such a vivid memory. I remembered how she looked to fell… _Good_.

"Come here" he said I approached "Kneel down" In this moment I was crying. There was strong smell, kind of salty. It wasn't like in the bedroom, Lord Tyrion and Shae, they were enjoying it. "Look"

"Please, Your grace…"

"I said look" I looked. "There is a guard behind you. If you take your eyes off, he will cut off you head, just like you traitor daddy, did you understand?"

"Yes, Your grace"

"Now keep telling me"

I told more about her moans, and the things she said. Joffrey's movements became faster and suddenly something really strange and white gushed out. "You did it well and I will give to you a present" He put that strange thing on my cheeks. "Now you are even more beautiful. You can leave now" I ran to my bedroom in tears, and when I found water, I splashed on my face. I scratched my cheeks so hard and I just stopped when I heard Shae ordering me to stop

"You are bleeding, stop! Stop!" I looked my hands and I saw a tiny red line of blood "What happened?"

"Joffrey… He did something… Something…"

"Hush, little kid, you don't need to say a word else" she said holding me.

(Tyrion)

"Tyrion, stop right there, he is going to kill you!" Broon screamed.

"Fuck! I don't give a shit if he kills me! He cannot hurt her like this! She is an innocent girl, not a prostitute!"

"He is the king, Tyrion!"

"Great! I will bury his crown in his ass!" He stood in front of me and shook my shoulders

"If you die, she will be alone and alone she will die on his bed. You have to use your head now, my friend!"

"You are right, you are right"

I was so sorry for what happened, that I decided to give my Lady a gift. I bought a green emerald ring, which color matched perfect with her eyes. When I met her for dinner, I missed Shae, who should be there.

"Good evening Lady Sansa"

"Good evening my… Lord Tyrion"

"Excuse me, but where is Shae, your maid?"

"Actually I don't know. Sometimes she just disappears. If I discover where she is when she is not with me, I tell you" Strange. As I said before, when Shae is not with her, she is with me. Where would she be? All my worries were vanished from my mind when I put my eyes on Lady Sansa. I stopped felt my mouth opening: she was in a word, sublime. Her light blue dress, made of pure silk, drew a perfect body line and made her hair look brighter.

"I am sorry; I know I shouldn't have scratched so much…" She said touching her cheek. A tiny injury was there, but her eyes called more attention than anything on her face.

"I wasn't looking it. Now I am."

"I am sorry" she said and for a moment I thought she was going to cry.

I touched her hand "I know what happened, Lady Sansa, and I am the one who is sorry for that" She stared me and inside her eyes I could see the size of her pain.

"He is a monster, Lord Tyrion! He is a monster!" She said in tears. Kneeling in front of me, she held my hand "I am so afraid! He is the king, he will kill me, I know it!" I held her and felt she was tremulous.

"He won't hurt you anymore, do you understand? I won't let him touch you, never ever! You must tell me if he tries to do anything with you, tell me everything!" I said cleaning her tears off. "You don't deserve it." She was so close to me; her mouth was so close to mine… The memory of that innocent kiss came up to my mind, and with it Shae's face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything!" That was the best gift I could receive,

(Sansa)

In the morning after that night, I woke up alone in my bedroom. On my bedside table, there was a ring and a note "_It matches with your eyes. T.L"_ I felt something burning inside of me, something hot, something… _Good_.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

(Sansa)

I was wearing his ring that morning. Somehow it made me feel comfortable and special, but guilty for feeling attraction for him. He was _Shae's_. I saw them and I knew it. Shae was so good and patient with me, I couldn't just steal him from her. I could say I had no choice but I didn't want to lie. No, I'd better be quiet. "Good morning, Lady Sansa" a friendly voice echoed behind me.

"Good morning, Lord Tyrion" He smiled when he saw the ring on my hand.

"I hope you have enjoyed this little gift"

"More than anything, my Lord" I replied happily

"Would you like to join me for a walk?"

"I would be glad"

(Tyrion)

I didn't know why I was there but I was. I had to see her, without reason, just to see her, to guarantee she was fine. Strange thing, I must confess. Broon said I was in love, but it is not true, I just _like_ her and I am in love with Shae. We walked for some ten minutes without a word, and I felt a strange thing in my stomach. I tried to think about something interesting to say but I was really out of ideas. We sat somewhere near a garden full of rose buttons which smell filled the air. She put her hand on the bench where we were and I tried to approach myself

"Beautiful roses these ones…" What the hell of comment was that?

"I agree. They are just delightful" She is being nice. Shae would have punched my face

"They make me remember of you, Lady Sansa" Sansa looked down, watching her hands

"Lord Tyrion, please you should not say so"

"And why not? What's the matter?" I asked when I found she was in tears

"What would Shae say about it?" I couldn't feel my legs for some moments. _She knows about us_.

"What do you mean…?"

"I am sorry Lord Tyrion, but we cannot do this. Shae has been a good company and I wouldn't enjoy losing her company. I know and understand your reasons to keep it in secret and I do not have the intention of turning it into a public gossip…"

"Lady Sansa" I said looking into her eyes "I really feel something for you. I mean it"

"But you also feel it for her and I cannot stand a division. What you feel any other man feels but what I feel is not ordinary. I will not open my heart if I am not secure that you really love me"

"I would leave her for you, my Lady"

"Would you, my Lord?" That questioning caught me. I wouldn't leave her because before loving her I wouldn't hurt her. "Falling is something beautiful, but for me it is too dangerous. Last time I let a man have my heart he killed my father. I won't fall again if you are not going to be mine for good" She was so very right

"Well, so let things be. My promise keeps standing: I will never hurt you, Lady Sansa"

(Sansa)

Tyrion left me alone when a King's guard announced that his father requested his presence. I looked behind to hide a tear and I watched the red rose's buttons. I wish I were a rose but life was not as kind as becoming my wishes true.


	5. Chapter 5

V

(Tyrion)

"Your Lord father asks to see you, Lord Tyrion" Said the Guard. I had so many noises in my head, so many feelings floating in my heart, how could I face my father like this? Without a glass of wine? No, it isn't my luck day. Cersei, my sister, was there too. Her face demonstrated that the matter wouldn't be pleasant for me or for her

. "I hope you too are very happy with the happy endings I gave to you two"

"Electrically, my Father" Cersei said without enthusiasm.

"I cannot understand why you are not…"

"You gave to a fourteen old girl a husband she didn't wish. A husband that belongs to the house of the man who killed her father, it was cruel"

"Wars are cruel. She should thank her _old-stupid-tree_ god she is still alive… I could be worse, I could give her Joffrey" Cersei looked our father

"Why would it be a bad thing? She would be a queen…"

"Queen of a spoiled, selfish and arrogant king. A slowly death would be more pleasant than share a bed with my grandson…" Cersei looked down, trying to hide a tear. In this point he was right.

"Well, you are here because of your behavior, which has been unacceptable. Cersei, you have been as kind as a savage horse with your future husband, Lord Loras Tyrell, you must change it _now_"

"Father, I beg you…" she said. Cersei never begged anything and it was kind of artificial to see she doing so. She kept her head up, and she just looked down with her arms crossed "do not force me…"

"We had this same conversation some weeks ago, Cersei. I will not change my mind. Now you…" He said looking disgusted at me "There are rumors you didn't consummate your marriage. You are testing my patience, Tyrion, if you do not do it tonight I will put guard in your bedroom to guarantee you did what you were supposed to do. Or worse: I will lock your Lady wife and Joffrey together and ask him to rape, torture and kill her. You suffered from a lost before, it wouldn't be unbearable for you …" The memory of my death wife came to my mind.

"You gave me a terrible mission…"

"I GAVE YOU NORTH! It is much more than you deserved after killing your mother!" I shut. He left the room with his final words "You'd better to do as I command, you two"

"You know Tyrion, if you were able to stop him, I would support you…"

"But I am not. We should pray for his death, and that is all we can do…"

(Sansa)

During the supper, I knew there was something strange with Tyrion. He was far away from our meal "Lord Tyrion, did something happened with you?"

"Just a conversation with my father"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"He gave me an order"

"Which one?"

"To consummate my marriage or he would hurt you…"

"Is he able to do so?"

He stood up and looked through the window "I was married before, Lady Sansa. I was thirteen by the time, and my wife was the same age. She was beautiful, and like you she was innocent and pure. She was my first woman, my first love and the first person who treated me as somebody. Well, I got married to her, without my father blessing, but soon he discovered. He…" Tyrion stopped and looked down and I knew he was crying "He gave her to soldiers. They rape her for a silver coin. After, he lied to me and said she was a prostitute who he had paid to be my first and to pretend she loved me. I rape her too, for a golden coin. Then he killed her. Just after all this I discovered she was… A girl like you…" He took a knife and walked to the bed "It probably answers your question" Yes, it did.

I stood up and approached to the bed. I started to dress off my clothes and he said "What are you doing?"

"What your father commanded"

"So you are doing it because it is an obligation. No, you can keep your clothes. I made a promise…"

"But your Lord father…"

"Yes, I know what my Lord father said. But it is against my vows. Fuck him…" He cut his wrist, not enough to die, but enough to bleed.

"What are you doing?" I said and he calmly responded

"Protecting you" I took a piece of cloth to bandage his harm

"You shouldn't have done it…"

"Oh dear… You care about me?"

"Of course I do, Tyrion! You cannot hurt yourself like this…"

"Did you call me by my name? For the first time, my Lady?"

"Please, promise you will not do it again! You promised you would never hurt me, when you hurt yourself you are hurting myself in your skin. Please, do not do it again!"

He took my face in his hands "I promise you my Lady…" He was so close, his eyes watched me so deeply, his voice was so penetrating… And his lips were so soft waiting for me. I let it happen, I let for some seconds his lips touch mine, I allowed myself that sensation, I allowed that warm feeling seizes me full. But suddenly, a face appeared in my mind. _Shae_. I disconnected myself from that waken-dream I was living and touched my lips.

"I…"

"No… Do not apologize Tyrion" I laid down and held him near of me. I heard his cry, and I tried to shelter him in my arms, to protect him from the world and everybody. Morning came fast to wake me up, certain that I loved Tyrion Lannister deeply and with all the powers of my spirit


	6. Chapter 6

I want to advice that I am following the book facts, so this story really contains spoilers about their story in the book.

VI

(Tyrion)

When morning came, I knew I was in her arms. Somehow, I was protected of everything; somehow there I found some peace. Her teenage smell intoxicates me and I just wanted more and more of it. Sweet Sansa Stark… When I opened my eyes I found another figure, a different one, a brunette one. Shae found us both sleeping together, the gods knows what she thought. I just know she looked angry, very angry. I jumped out of the bed "It is not what you think"

"What do I think?" she said loud

"Hush, you are going to wake her up!"

"And now do you care?"

"Shae, please, please understand…" I said going after her

"Understand what? That you had sex with her because your father ordered? No!" I showed my wrist and she seemed to understand what I meant

"I didn't have sex with her, Shae"

"So it is worse than I thought. You love her." That affirmation shook my system. "Don't deny it, Tyrion. I see it in your eyes. I saw your happy face when you were laid in her arms. You love her! You love that girl and that is the reason you didn't have her yet. You do not want sex. Sex you have with me. You want love!" She left me alone and ran away in tears.

(Sansa)

I woke up alone. There wasn't Shae there, there wasn't Tyrion. Just me and the empty bedroom to make me company. I dressed up and had my breakfast alone, when I received a message from Lady Margery to meet her outside in the garden. When I was walking down I saw Shae entering in the Hand's tower. I decided that I would ask her to come with me, and entered after her. There I tried to seek her, but it was too dark in the tower to see a thing. I heard some noise coming behind a door and there I spied. Of course it was a bad idea, because there I found Shae and Lord Tywin Lannister _together._ When I say so, I mean… They were _having sex. _Shae was on four and she screamed so much that sounded false. When I saw her with Tyrion, it was different. She was beautiful and now… She was a fake. He was not kind with her, he didn't have the intention to be.

I ran as fast as I could and I met Tyrion in a corridor.

(Tyrion)

She looked shocked, like she had seen a ghost "I need to talk to you" she said

"Alright"

"No, not here. People can hear us" We went to our bedroom and there I saw something really awkward: Sansa filled a glass with wine and drank from it

"It must be important" I said

"Tyrion, I… I saw something strange…"

"Nothing is too strange here in King's Landing" He said

"I saw your Lord Father… He was… Oh, gods, I need more wine"

"You are scaring me, Sansa. What did you see?". She kneeled in front of me and taking my hands she said

"If I tell you, you promise me you will keep this secret?"

"Yes, dear, tell me what did you see?"

"I saw your Lord father having sex with a friend of mine" She said crying. I was astonished. My old father's dick still worked?

"Now I understand why you are scared…" I said drinking some wine. She laughed

"This is not the reason"

"Of course it is! I am imagining my father naked and it terrifies me! Sex is not beautiful if you are not involved…"

"Don't be silly" she said laughing and crying at the same time "

This is sad and not ugly!"

"So, you enjoyed to see daddy and…" I couldn't avoid a laugh. We were both laughing and that was magical. I couldn't remember when it was the last time I smiled, or the last time someone smiled at me. When we stopped laughing, we were both sat by the window watching the sunset.

"Tyrion, you promise you will not say anything? She is my friend; I don't want to lose her…

" "Don't you worry, child. Lady Margery secret will follow me to grave"

"Lady Margery?" she questioned

"Yes, Lady Margery. The one you saw there with my father"

"Oh, yes…" she said, turning to watch the horizon.

(Sansa)

When I saw him laughing, I got happy. Simply because he was happy and somehow that affected me directly. Maybe when we marry, we actually marry to a person's spirit and everything he or she feels, you feel to. I hadn't realized he thought it was Margery and not Shae, but I figured out why: he could not imagine that she would be able to hurt him in that way. Then I decided to keep that lie, just to keep his smile.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

(Tyrion)

Afternoons used to take much more time than usual when I had to meet my Lady wife for supper, and nights flew too fast. We laughed together and we talked a lot, I complained about my father and she listened to me. Sometimes I tried to make a comment about Shae, but she always changed the subject. With time I understood it was strange to talk with your husband about the woman he usually has sex with. Although we weren't… _Being together_ as usual. She fixed the idea I was in love with Sansa (and she was right) and it was hard as hell to take it from her. I was without a good loving night for a while, what is a record for me. I cannot deny I looked like a 16 years boy, trying to put my friend in every whole I found. I know how ungraceful it sounds, but that is true. I begged Shae to forgive me, I gave her jewels, dresses and everything I could buy and she returned me with negations.

"Oh, let's buy the whore some golden stuff and her legs will open for me!" It was her last phrase about the rings I bought her. Upset with the following facts, I followed to my bedroom to lock the rings with the others. There I found Lady Sansa. She was getting out of her bath and her hair looked even longer and darker because of the water. Drops of water ran through her whole body which was perfectly… Perfect. She turned and faced me.

_Oh gods, oh gods_… I was speechless I couldn't move. She didn't cover her body with her hands; she kept standing in front of me wide eyed. I walked one step closer, and she kept there. Two, three steps closer and I could almost touch her wet body. I took a towel which was beside me and I gave to her, still staring her. She took it, and when she took, her hands touched mine. Her hand was still wet and fresh, little bit colder than mine. That touch caused in me an unbearable impulse to kiss her, but I controlled that.

"I am sorry, I didn't know you were…"

"No, please… Just… I…" I could feel my friend getting absolutely mad and if it was able to tear my pants, it would do it. I was gasping, tremulous near of a heart attack. I touched her hand again and I kissed it. "I need to go" I said leaving her alone.

"Broon!" I said when I found him

"Take me to prostitutes, or I will die in this very instant!"

"What about Shae?" He said following me

"Fuck her!"

"What about…"

"Gods, did you hear me? Take my money and please, find a redhead!"

(Sansa)

It is strange to be wished, to be wanted. Nobody ever looked at me like that, observing every detail of me. He did not say a thing but, his eyes, his face, his behavior when he was standing in front of me, everything… I knew what he was thinking; I imagine what he was feeling. He _wanted_ me. It was an intense burning feeling that consume us all and we just let it burn.

"Where is your Lord husband?" Shae asked when it was time for supper

"I do not know, Shae. Why don't you dine with me?"

"I am not hungry, thanks milady" she said looking through the window.

"Are you bored?"

"No, I am just waiting milady go to bed…"

"If you want to leave, you can go Shae. It is late, and I do not have the intention to kill the king today…" She smiled at me before she left I said

"Shae… Please… Do not do anything if you are going to regret after" I said. Maybe she understood. Maybe she didn't. But I said what I had to say.

(Tyrion)

They found me a woman. I could see her face… _Sansa_… Yes, there she was: a little cold because of the water, smelling like summer roses and shy of every deeper look. In middle of the thing, I hear a loud moan, which made Sansa's face disappear.

"No!" I said

"No, what _milord_?"

"Do not moan like this! It is too loud!"

"Fine, milord, I will not moan loud"

"Thanks" I said. I_t is unbelievable… There are no more hookers as some years ago_… When I was seeing her again I hears some phrases like_"Yes, milord! Oh, it is good…'_ I had to stop "What are you doing? I said no sounds!"

"But mi…"

"No, it is not going to work… You are not her…" I said jumping off the bed. I paid her what I had to and joined Broon to drink more.

I was so drunk I couldn't stand in my feet. Somehow I ordered Broon to take me to my father. "He is not here, Tyrion" He said when we arrived there

"Leave me here, I need to talk to him" I stammered. Somehow I slept and woke up under a table in my father's bedroom. I heard a familiar moan, loud and aggressive. I looked through the table cloth and I saw my father on his bed with a lady. _Oh, so his dick really works_… I thought. Who the hell was that courageous girl? I opened a little bit the cleft between the cloth and the table and I saw her black hair dancing with the air.

I thought my heart was going to stop and I felt tears burning my face as alcohol. So, this is what she is doing when she is not with me. So Sansa saw her that day, and not Margery. That is why she was crying so much. _Shae. _It was like a bomb exploding inside of my heart, I felt all my body shaking. Her moans and phrases penetrated my ears as knifes and stab my heart as swords. _Shae_…

When they finished, she said "I have something to ask you, my lion" _WHORE_! My mind screamed

"And what is it?"

"I want you to kill Sansa"

"And why you want such a thing? Are you jealous of my son?"

"Yes, kind of…"

"I cannot kill her, Shae"

"So make her suffer?"

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Give her to soldiers, order them to rape her"

"It would hurt Tyrion as hell… Done" With this last word, he left her with a kiss and went to the restroom. _Nobody is going to hurt her._ In my mind, I saw her laughing face. I took a chain in my hands, and it was cold. I remembered her soft cold touch when she was leaving the bath. Shae was laid when I hanged her with that chain "You denied a present of mine for the last time, whore. But this one is not made of gold. You do not deserve it!" I whispered in her ear. I imagined Sansa's crying eyes when she found everything about them. I _promise you my Lady, I will never hurt you_. In some minutes, the body that once was hot on me turned cold. To my Lord father, a single dart was able to kill him on the latrine.


	8. Chapter 8

_Before writing this new chapter, I really need to say something. Well, first thank you all for reading and commenting this fic, it really means a lot. Second, I've writing this story following some book facts, one of them is Shae and Lord Tywin Lannister relationship. I actually never wanted it to happen, as I was a great fan of Shae and Tyrion fics. But as G. Martin wrote like this, I decided to keep the way he wrote. It is not my intention to interfere in the story, I am just telling some facts that happen during the book time._

VIII

(Sansa)

I had a bad feeling that night. I usually have bad feelings, but this time it was different. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stay quiet. I was just wondering where he was… It was almost dawn when he showed up. I was sitting a chair when the door opened and when his eyes found mine I knew: _he discovered_. Somehow, we had a strange connection, somehow, instantly I felt his pain in my own heart. An empty whole which consumed all the good feelings I had. He said no word, he just cried. I said no word, I just held him. He ran into my arms and I felt his tears wetting my dress. I would prefer to be raped by Joffrey then to be obligated to see him crying, to see him hurt. He didn't deserve it.

"What is wrong with me? Tell me, please! I never wanted to be born! I never asked for this! I never had the intention to kill my mother; I never wanted to be a dwarf! It just happened, it was not my fault!" I heard those words so sadly, it was so painful. I couldn't stand his suffering; I couldn't stand his tears "I am just another world abomination…" I held his face with my hands and I cleaned his tears with my thumbs

"You are not. You are my husband, my guardian angel, my friend"

"If I am all this, why does the world try to swallow me?"

"World is not used to have extraordinary people like you living on it. Very often, people are mean and cruel. But there are people like you, merciful, brave, kind and extraordinary" He lay on my chest, I caressed his blonde hair

"Your words are so nice… Do I deserve them?"

"You do"

(Tyrion)

I never knew how it was to lay in the arms of a mother. My mother died when I was born, everything I know about her is what I heard. But I think it was similar to be laid in Sansa's arms. Not the same thing but similar, because I felt protected there. I know it should be the opposite, but women how think men do not need to feel sheltered are wrong: we generally suffer from deep absence of feelings because world thinks we don't need them. I felt ever heart beat, every deep breath and I could almost read her thoughts. I never knew one was able to fell like this without sex, this connection, this _thing_.

"I never received so many affection. Actually I never received any"

"Good to know. Now I will overflow your heart with affection" she answered calmly. Someone knocked the door

"Wait a little, I will kill the bastard who is knocking the door" I said and she smiled. When I opened a guard said

"The queen asks to see you, Lord Tyrion"

"Great, let's start a morning with a sweet talk to my sister… I don't think so"

"Tyrion, you should go. I will go anywhere, I promise" Sansa said. I took her hand and kissed it

"I will be back"

Cercei was in black. "Our father is gone" she said

"Oh pity. Well, when does the party start?"

"Don't be silly Tyrion. You know why you are here. That hooker you used to fuck was there as well"

"I do not know about hookers. I have often violated my Lady wife's vagina with my member and only hers"

"You killed them. You killed them both, didn't you?"

"Can you prove?"

"No"

"I didn't" Cersei looked angrily at me

"I could arrest you for that"

"No if you are in debt with me"

"What?"

"Think, my Lady sister, if he is not here to command you anymore, what it means? If I really killed him as you say, what I gave to you? I released you from your marriage to Lord Loras. You_ own_ me" My house is not a house that usually follows traditions, but there is just one to be followed

"A _Lannister always pays his debts_" She said "Anyway, you should get ready for the funeral" I left that room with a strange feeling, an impulse I would say, an will to run and scream, laugh and fly… That was happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

(Tyrion)

Funerals usually are sad and full of tears. My father's funeral was somehow happy, I was almost laughing. Cersei couldn't hide her relaxing face, now she was not going to be commanded anymore and finally I could try to achieve happiness.

(Sansa)

Lord Tywin Lannister death was not sad as my father's. I knew what Tyrion had done but I understood him. Some months ago, I would thing worse of him, but now, after everything I saw and lived, I understood him. I wished I had the opportunity to take my revenge too or at least my freedom back. Joffrey was there, in the funeral. The only bad part of being a Lannister is to face him. In the funeral, he came to me. He waited a moment when Tyrion left me and he pushed me by my arm "Do not scream" He whispered. I saw Tyrion far away and I thought about screaming, but I didn't. He took me to a dark room and there he lighted up a candle. He tore my dress violently

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

"You do not order me! I am the king!"

"No, no!"

"I said be quiet!"

I heard a wolf. A huge red wolf and it was furious, it was growling aggressively and showing its teeth. I could feel his grown vibration in my skin; I could _fee_l the sound. That wolf was hurt, it was bleeding, but it was not going to surrender. It was going to fight. I saw with him another animal, huge as it was and also bleeding. A lion, hungry to kill. Both of them there, inside of me. When the wolf howled and the lion roared, I felt a strange strength coming up my legs, my belly, my throat and finally, my mouth. I wouldn't surrender

"You are… NOTHING! TAKE YOUR HANDS OUT OF ME! HELP, HELP, PLEASE, PLEASE!" I screamed as loud as I could

"Silent, or I will kill you" He said holding me and hitting my face

"NO, I WILL NOT OBEY YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME! TYRION, TYRION, PLEASE HELP ME!" He punched me, and I fell down.

On the floor, I tasted blood in my mouth

"Silly girl" he laughed

"You can rape me; you can violate me and kill me. But you cannot avoid one thing"

"And what is this thing?" he questioned putting his pants down

"One day, you will die. Never mind how, never mind when, I will have my revenge when you die!" I laughed between my tears "You are no god, Joffrey, one day I will see your soul burning in the deepest of the seventh hell" He was hitting me; my stomach, my face. I tried to avoid him, but I was not strong enough. Suddenly, he stopped. He looked into my eyes and he was afraid. A voice echoed into the dark "Leave her. Now!" It was a man, and he was furious, I could tell by his voice. "Who are you to order me?"He said, still looking at me. The man behind him did a movement, hitting hard in his head. Joffrey fainted at my feet. "Her husband" Tyrion replied, putting his sword back in his sheath.

I _will be out for some days, a work travel… I will be back only by Sunday evening, so next chapter will be updated on Monday morning. Thank you, fer everything, you reviews are really making me happy =)_


	10. Chapter 10

X

(Sansa)

"Tyrion" I whispered

"We have no time now, come we have to leave!" He said covering me with a cloak. We ran to our bedroom and there he laid me down on the bed. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I swear. He just hurt me a lot"

"_Just_? I should have killed him"

"If you have done so, Cersei would kill you"

"I do not care what she would do to me. He cannot do it to you" He took a bowl with water and a piece of cloth. Just then I realized I was injured. When the cloth touched my mouth it burned. My injury was hot and bleeding a bit "Don't move" he said when I hesitated

"But it hurts"

"But it is good to you"

"If it is painful, how can it become good?" I looked into my eyes and his lips opened in a smile. I understood "Does it hurt so much? _That thing_?" He breathed

"Just for girls, in the beginning"

"Is there a way to avoid suffering?" He breathed again, deeply and he said

"If her partner knows how to prepare her, yes"

"Do you know how?"

"Ok, I need wine" he said jumping off the bed.

"Did I say something wrong?" I said standing up

"No, I just…" He said. He walked into my direction and I knelt to face him

"I am sorry" I said. He touched gently my face and he said

"Don't apologize. It is just… Complicated to explain" He kissed my forehead and he said with some tears in his eyes "You are way too beautiful for me" He said and then he left me.

(Tyrion)

I met Broon at night, to talk about all the shit men usually talk about and to decide how to kill the King. "You should have killed him. You could be king now"

"I do not want that fucking throne"

"And what do you want?" I kept silent and watched the horizon.

"Oh, I see, you want a happy ending for your fairy tale" He laughed

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck me, Tyrion, you are in love for that girl"

"That girl means my wife?"

"See? All on fours for her! You love her, otherwise you would not keep you abstinence vow so long" He said drinking a little more.

"Maybe you are right" Yes, he was. I never felt that way before; I never wanted to protect someone as I wanted to protect her. I couldn't imagine what I could do for her, or how my life you keep going if I couldn't see her bright eyes again, or her sweet innocent smile.

"You could try to approach… Try something at night"

"No, I made a promise: Never, unless she wants me" Broon said no word, but I knew exactly what he thought: "_You are going to wait forever. She will never want you" _He was right in his thought. Why would she want me? She was a beautiful, virgin, romantic young lady. I was an ugly, deformed, dirty dwarf. It would never happen. Nobody would ever know how it was; to sleep everyday beside the person you want most in the world knowing that you will never have her heart. It is something that I should be prepared to know when I let myself fall for her.

(Sansa)

I was really feeling awful when he left me. I knew I had done something wrong, I just didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because I questioned too much. I should make questions to Margery, she knows a lot about it too, she could help me. When Tyrion arrived, I was wake. I couldn't avoid him to see my crying face. "What happened? Was he here?" He said running at me

"No, it is not I just... It is a silly thing…"

"My lady, please, tell me what happened, otherwise I cannot help you… Please, you don't have to hide anything from me"

"I bothered you with my questions" I said crying

"What? No, it is not the point…"

"Of course it is, you left me because I bothered you… I am sorry… It is because I don't have anybody to tell me about these things. My friends are all dead and I cannot say I trust Lady Margeary enough to talk about _these things_"

(Tyrion)

In parts I could understand her. Her mother was dead, Shae was dead and Margery was Joffrey's fiancée, so she was not trustable enough. If she didn't have where to collect information, she would try with me. Make sense.

(Sansa)

He let me lay down in his lap, and he caressed my hair "No, Sansa, you misunderstood. It is difficult to talk about these things with you…"

"Why?" He hesitated to find a good reply

"Because, men… They like… _These things_… When they don't have… Everything makes them want to do _these things_…" It was a complicated explanation, but I accepted "Look, I do not care if you want to know about sex, if you ask me, really. But I really would appreciate if you could understand that it is awkward when you want to do something and you talk about it, understand?"

"No"

"Ok, let's think like these. Imagine you are thirsty and there is a glass of water in front of you, and people around you talk about water all the time, how it is fresh and pure…"

"So, I am a glass of water, and you want to drink me?" I said laughing

"Yes, a great one" Tyrion knew how to be kind; he caressed my cheeks so gently and answered me so sweetly.

"This example was awful" he said laughing

"Yes, it was. But thank you anyway" We slept there, by the window, smiling, laughing and saying silly things to each other. When the sun rose in the morning, he was still sleeping. I was there, silent admiring the perfection of sun light on his hair: a perfect charming prince, who had all my heart and soul.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

(Tyrion)

Sansa was really innocent when the matter was sexuality. Now I could realize what the lack of friends is able to do to a person. In Joffrey's hands she would be tortured and probably she would believe it was correct. Sometimes I guessed she was making some questions on purpose, but she was not. Sometimes I guessed she was trying to tease me, but she was not: I was naturally attracted for her. She was gracious, and somehow she remembered me of my first wife. When she was going to ask me about sex, she never said the word, it was always _that thing_.

In a warm summer Sunday evening, we were drinking together and she started "Tyrion, when a couple does that thing…"

"Sex?" I turned to watch her face blushing

"That is what I meant"

"But not what you said" I replied

"I am ashamed of saying it" she said covering her cheeks with her hands.

"Saying what? Sex?"

"Yes" she whispered

"Try it"

"I… I think I can't"

"Come on, I believe you" She turned to me and she said it really low

"Sex"

"Great job, you deserve a glass of wine!" I laughed. She got funny when she drank, her cheeks and nose got a little rosy and she hum some lullaby. She also used to curl her hair around her finger and smile without reason. She laid on my chest, laughing of something "Sweet Sansa, sweet Sansa" I whispered. She looked at my face, still laid on me

"There is something I want to ask you…"

"Penis goes inside the vagina, and that is how babies are conceived…" I joked

"It is not about it, silly. Actually it is something I want to say… Something I discovered recently"

"Tell me, then" She caressed my face and she smiled that sweet smile at me. I touched her soft small hand and I kissed her fingers when I heard these words

"_I love you_" I stopped and I looked into her eyes again.

I didn't believe in angels, gods or anything good enough in the world, but watching her face in that moment, the few candles light which illuminated everything partially, her hair falling on my chest, the perfume in her hands, all these details made me believe in something good. She was something good, amazing and beautiful. I felt tears burn my eyes so hot, I felt my heart bumping so fast, I felt something really strange trying to control me. I didn't know what was that, but I can say that was intense, it was powerful: an energy greater than anything I had ever seen in my life, filling me up and seizing me completely; each empty space, each injury life made against my heart, everything now was gone, and my heart and soul was completely hers.

"Why are you crying?" she asked "Tyrion are you ok?"

"Nobody ever loved me since I was born. It is the first time I feel loved in my life" I said in tears. I held her hand and kissing it I said "Could you please say it again?" She came to my ear and there she whispered

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" For each phrase, my heart seemed to explode. I took her face in my hands and I kissed her. Although I know she is unskilled and I should take it slow, I couldn't avoid myself in that moment, I wanted her to feel that, to feel that warm feeling, I wanted her to know that I loved her more than anything living on Earth. I whispered

"I love you, Lady Sansa Stark. I love you desperately, I really do" I tried to say more, but my lips where greedy to taste her, to kiss her, to make her mine.

She kissed me back, trying to follow the rhythm, but that was too fast. I was very touched, and all my feelings were burning in my skin. Just then I realized I was on the top of her, trying to take off her dress. I slowed down and I said

"It doesn't have to happen if you do not want. It doesn't have to be now, here, like this, with me…" She put her finger on my lips and she said

"I want you, Tyrion Lannister" With this last phrase, I opened the buttons of her dress.

(Sansa)

I felt very comfortable in that moment. Everything was perfect and I knew what it was the next step. We were not going to do that to please someone, or afraid to hurt someone feelings. We would do that because we loved each other and we wanted to be one.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him; when I realized his tremulous hand

"More than I should be"

I smiled "You do not have to be, I am the unskilled in this room…" I said. When he opened my last button, my dress fell off, letting my body completely visible. He analyzed me for a while and he caressed the extension between my neck to my navel.

"You are… So very beautiful" he whispered, like he did not believe is his eyes, He kissed me again, and then suddenly a question came to my mouth

"Is it going to hurt?" He smiled and whispered

"Don't you worry, I know exactly what to do"

He kissed me again, softly and gently. He caressed me, and somehow I felt… Good. He kissed my neck, my breasts, my belly, and then… _There_. I held the sheet, and felt my body going up. In all my body I felt an impulse, something that was… Something that I never felt before. His hands softly caressed my legs and my belly. I was biting my under lip, and I didn't know what to do: if I could say something, if I could scream. So, I allowed my low moans and a heavy breathing. But, something, a burning thing seized me, so fast and so deeply that I couldn't avoid a loud moan. My body was tremulous, and something between my legs was pulsing, it just wanted that to keep going and going, more and more. I felt like an erupting volcano when another loud moan came to my mouth, loud and absolutely attractive for any man. I felt my heart beating fast as possible.

"What… was… it?" I asked him

"Something that you will always feel when you are with me" he answered.

(Tyrion)

Although I knew she was ready, something inside of me still wanted to stop. I knew I was going to hurt, and I didn't want that to happen. "If you feel uncomfortable, please tell me" She nodded. I saw her eyes closing tightly, and she bit her lip. A painful low sound echoed though the bedroom. _Hot, wet and tight_. I little push, another push, more and more tight. Another push and I could feel her skin touching my hip. "Is it hurting?"

"A little, but I don't care" she answered holding my hand. We were completely connected, in a way no one could ever separate.

All her body was surrendering, her senses abandoning their defenses. She was mine; and I was hers. Her young body answered instantly to each touch, each kiss, each movement. Step by step Sansa showed herself an excellent lover. _Hot, wet and tight. Hot, wet and tight. _Her hand caressed my face and my hair. My whole body shook violently, and I felt myself filling her. We were one in that moment.

I laid next to her, caressing her hair "Sweet Sansa…" We both fell asleep, and the last image I have in my mind of that night was her smiling face, kissing my cheek and saying "I love you, dear"


	12. Chapter 12

XII

(Sansa)

Happiness is something that finds us. Something that appear suddenly and we meet it, we recognize instantly. Everybody looks for happiness, but their search results in nothing. Happiness looks for you, and when it finds you; hold yourself to it. That is what I did when happiness gave me a second chance to smile again.

(Tyrion)

Happiness happened different for us. She had already felt it, with her family in Winterfell. I had never felt it before her. Anyway, both of us were holding really tight to it, because we weren't going to let it go away from us so easily. I could see her enforcing herself the maximum she could to see me happy, those little details that couples usually forget: a brilliant good morning kiss, deep glances during the day. For any other person (without a heart, for example) it would be silly. But for the ones who never tasted happiness before, it was everything. It was care, attention and love. I can say I did the same thing as she. Even when I was angry with decisions taken during the day by the council, at night I used to tell her everything and then just forget. I never punished her with bad temper caused by other people.

Even when we were apart, I tried to care about her. If she was not nearby, she could be venerable. I advised her to keep always near people: Lady Margery, Olenna, anyone but never alone. And alone, she would be an easy Joffrey's victim. When I had to go somewhere I always kept my eyes in the garden to see her. To make it easier, I told Broon to kill if someone tried to hurt her "It is easy: Someone approaches, she screams, you put your sword into the motherfucker's ass"

I knew something strange was happening, I just didn't know what. Sansa was always talking to Margery and Broon about something, and when I appeared they stopped talking. Strange as hell. "Why do I think you are all trying to kidnap my wife?" I used to say when I found them whispering.

Lady Margery had the brilliant idea of inviting us to have dinner with her and the King. "Do we have choice?" "No" Sansa answered "Oh, nice. I really wanted to run away from here with you" "Running away would be nice, and also easier. It is not for us, brave people" She said laughing. "Really, you could pretend you are sick and we could miss it" "The king would obligate me to go anyway" I was really disappointed "I don't want to go" I said "You are a Lord, and sometimes you have to do things you do not like" "You don't understand, it is… Cersei pisses me off and I cannot control myself. Joffrey… He is Joffrey" She said next to me and she said "What are you afraid of?" "I am not afraid… Ok, I am. I don't want them to ridicule me in front of you" "They can't do it. You are too clever to be ridicule. You will go, we will go together. They are nothing, dear"

Sansa really knew how to make obligations look good. She left me to get ready and Broon went him her, to keep her safe. I was getting ready in my room when a Guard knocked. "Your Lady wife awaits you" "I know the way" "It will happen in a different place, my Lord" he answered. _Joffrey is really a bastard_. We walked to out of the castle, where a carriage waited for me. "Why would Joffrey do a dinner out of the castle?" I was about to go back when the carriage door opened and Margery was there inside "Come, she is waiting for you!" "What the hell is it? What?" "Just come in and don't make questions!" She said pulling my arm. "It is really hard to make a surprise for you, Sansa told me you suspicious, but it is another level of the word" "Your future husband is always trying to rape her, why should I relax?" "Believe me, she orchestrated everything"

We follow to a mountain, not really far from the castle; an old cottage was sitting of the top of the mountain, and on the roof of it was full of creepers with some small flowers buttons. When we entered I felt like entering in a fairy tale story: small candles located on the floor intercalated with an opened rose created a way to a place which I discovered later as an altar, where Broon stood. "What is it?" I asked Margery "Your wedding" Margery said pushing me to the way "But I am already married!" "And a jerk walked her to the altar!" she whispered. I walked down the altar and Broon was trying to keep elegant "What is the meaning of this?" "You were right. Your Lady wife is lovely. But the way, there she comes"

Sansa was wearing a pale pink dress, and her hair was falling free on her shoulders. She entered alone all the way, staring me directly into my eyes. When she gave me her hand I saw the emerald ring I gave her "My Lady" "My Lord". She sat near me, on a cushion and then Margery involved our left arms with a white ribbon. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words" Broon pronounced. We looked to each other and the words seemed to be sung "_Father__, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of days." _

"Forever more" she said kissing my forehead "Yes, forever more"

_Once again, I want to thank you all for all your comments, I am really glad to receive all this support from you. It really means a lot, thank you with all my heart sz_


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

(Sansa)

"You are spoiling me..." He said when the morning Sun woke him up "I will get used to be treated as somebody…" I kissed his neck "Aren't you used yet?" I whispered. His hand caressed mine, which was around his waist. These days felt like heaven for us. "Your hands are so soft, sweet Sansa… So very soft…" It was funny how things started with us. It was always suddenly, and both of us wanted to make love to each other when it happened. "I like your hands too, my love" He smiled and he said "Do you? I could show you some techniques I know…" "Oh, gods, you are so pervert" I laughed "Sometimes I feel really bad for being unskilled…" He closed my lips with his finger "You cannot get any better, sweet Sansa" then his hand caressed my cheeks. I was impossible to stare his eyes without smiling. His mouth found mine again, consuming me into a warm lovely kiss, while his fingers played with my hair. His hands started to do down, and down, and down and… A low "oh" sound escaped from my mouth. It was not the same thing of having him inside of me, but it was somehow different.

It was like music: his fingers played an intimate song, and my hips danced according his composition. When the song became faster, I found myself still feeling the music inside of me. I was breathless and still greedy for more. He was not going to stop: only changing the instrument of music. Sex was not everything, it never was. But when It happened, it was the best thing in the world. There was no Joffrey, no kingdom and no differences. Just both of us, connected, like one single soul. "Could you please stop?" I asked him "Why?" He asked, sounding really upset "I want to try something new…"

(Tyrion)

I knew how much Sansa wanted to please me. I knew how she wanted to prove me how good she was about sex, but for me she was perfect. Even her low experience was a point for her. When she asked me to stop, I knew she was trying to eliminate all my previous experiences with this one new (and I had many experiences). "What are you going to do, sweet Sansa?" "Just be quiet, I am nervous" she said looking down, not angrily, but shyly. "Alright, but I am really curi-"I felt something going up and down my throat when she started. My heart was racing in a way impossible to control. _Sweet Sansa… Sweet Sansa_…

Her lack of experience turned everything even better and delightful. I held her long soft red hair in my hands, and gods, how thin and soft they were. _Up and down… Up and down_… As she kept her slow movements, I squeezed my eyes. Her movements started to accelerate, and pleasure was about to kill me. I stopped her and laid her down on the bed, and fit myself into her. Her smile of victory was about to drive crazy. I held her hand in middle of that insanity, and kept her hand near my mouth. Her hands, though, started to travel my body: my face, my chest, my back, my nape, sometimes scratching my back and my arms. _I love you, Tyrion_. That whisper was enough to surrender myself. I was completely hers again, and I loved to be her slave. "You are about to kill me, my Lady wife…" "Does love kill my Lord husband?" "I don't know. But if it does, it would be an honor to be killed by you…"

I was just terrible to be obligated to leave her and get up.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

(Sansa)

I was morning when I met Margaery for a walk. She kept making questions about my sexual life with my Lord husband, and I kept avoiding any answer.

"Come on Sansa! I am your friend, and I am really curious to know how it is to share bed with a dwarf…" she used to say, holding and shaking my arm.

"This is not the kind of thing I usually like to talk about, I am reserved Margaery…"

"Even for your friend?" she questioned.

"I am sorry" I replied drily.

She looked very disappointed, but deep inside she understood me. "Well, are you ready for next week?"

"Why should I be?" I questioned.

"It is Joffrey's name day"

_Great_… "I had completely forgotten" I touched my forehead.

"You'd better advice your Lord husband and get ready for everything. You know how unpleasant Joffrey is when he wants"

Every time I looked at Joffrey's face, I remembered what he had done to my father. I remembered the blood that leaked out from him when his head was cut. I remembered how venerable I've become, how miserable I've become, how alone I've become since he was gone.

When I had these thoughts, I was Lady Sansa Stark.

But when I remembered Tyrion, when his smile comes up to my mind, I could almost fell the sunshine touching me deep inside. I felt strong enough to go ahead and to keep living, because I knew I was going to see his face by the morning. Joffrey was nothing when I had Tyrion by my side.

When I had these thoughts, I was Lady Sansa Lannister.

(Tyrion)

As we didn't have choice, I tried to comfort her and support her, after all she was going to dine with her father's slayer. "If you don't want to, I can imagine a reason to stay…"

"No, I don't want to run away. I want to go"

"You are very courageous lately, my Lady" I said holding her waist.

"Do not even think about_ something_ now. We have to hurry" She said with an air of superiority in her words. I made a cry-like sound and she turned back to face me with her hands on her hips "No, just when we come back"

"I can accept that..."

She left her hair falling free on her back, saying that "_tonight she wanted to be herself, even if it costs her life". _"And I really want a motivation to go to this fucking dinner". She filed up a glass with wine and gave to me.

"If this is not enough, drink until you feel motivated enough" she said taking one for herself

"So, let's drink for tonight's dinner, where we will be ridicule, joked and mistreated by the hosts"

"Cheers"

(Sansa)

Everything was incredibly boring, and Tyrion and I were drunk as hell. I saw a Lady with a hairstyle which looked like a shit roll. When I looked at Tyrion's face he was looking at the same thing, and we both exploded laughing. Since this moment, everything was funny for us. We giggled and laughed of every person strange passing by. But of course, all that happiness would bother the king.

"A moment please! As it is my name day, I wanted to receive a gift from my dear little uncle Tyrion Lannister .Come here please I know he is an expert when the matter is prostitute" Some five or six ladies entered wearing nothing but necklaces. "Tell me, uncle, which one should I choose? I heard the last one is a northerner, just like your wife"

"Choose the one who is good enough to pretend she is enjoying your company" he answered, and I had to cover my mouth to laugh_. Suck it up, bastard! _

"It is a good quality, my King nephew. Actually, I am experiment enough to tell you that no one like to be hurt after a sex night. Choose one who pretends to, as you have some sadomasochist's habits… Is your bride aware about this?"

"Lady Sansa!" Joffrey interrupted Tyrion "Why don't you tell us all about my uncle's performances. The last ones I've heard about were kind of… Boring! I hope his hands are able to reach every part of you and I hope he is able with them too"

I never felt as brave as then. I drank a little bit of wine and answered "You have no idea, Your grace". With that phrase I looked into his eyes. Deep inside and I saw what he was: a piece of shit. He was not even able to hand a sword. He was nothing.

He was really mad with my happiness, with my balance. He really wanted to bother me, to hurt me. "Seriously? Is he good? Do- do you like them? So, I will cut them out and you can you them as earrings!"

I heard a lion inside of me, the same lion of some weeks ago. It jumped inside of my heard and it roared through my throat. I felt his aggressiveness and anger possessing me.

Everything happened with the blink of an eye. The Queen was beside me, and when Joffrey put Tyrion's hand on the table and removed the sword off the sheath, I took a dagger with was hidden under my dress and put it on the Queen.

"WHAT IF I KILL YOUR MOTHER?" I roared. A guard which was behind me removed his sword and touched my back, and Tyrion removed his own and pointed to his throat.

"Order your soldier to put the sword down!"

"I am the King! I do as I want to!"

"You will be a dead king, like your father and the previous kings before him!" Tyrion threatened.

"I do not care about her. Kill her, if you want!"

"It will be a pleasure!" when I forced a little bit my dagger and she shouted Joffrey ordered.

"Stop!" he screamed, and with this scream his voice strummed.

"I am doing as you commanded me, my king! Or you have changed your mind? By the way, I have done everything as you commanded! I got engaged, I asked my father to lie, I accepted his death, I looked his head, I answered your question! Just like you wanted! Could you stop being a spoiled boy and become a fucking king? The entire kingdom is tired of you"

He kept staring me terrified as everyone in the room. "COME ONE! DO I KILL? DOES SHE LIVE? GIVE AN ORDER, I WILL FOLLOW, BUT I PROMISE IF YOU HURT TYRION, BY THE OLD GODS I WILL FUCKING CUT HER THROAT!"

He put back his sword into his sheath. I took my dagger off her throat. Tyrion put his sword back too. Joffrey started to laugh "It was just a joke, my Lady Aunt. I would never hurt him. See, you got angry for nothing. See, guests, just a joke…"

Cersei looked at my face and she said "How dare you…"

"How dare you to foal a monster like this? The gods should have made you sterile!" With this last phrase, I followed my husband back to our room.

On the corridor, we both started to laugh "Did you see his face?" Tyrion questioned

"Yes, scared like a little puppy!"

"What a shit king he is, afraid of losing his mommy! And you were so brave, my sweet Sansa"

I knelt down to kiss him and said "You are the reason. You are everything" Then, his mouth found mine again.


	15. Chapter 15

XVI

(Sansa)

Lady Sansa Lannister, married to Lord Tyrion Lannister. Who could ever imagine such a perfect union? Not even I could imagine it could work so perfectly. He was the true reason of my happiness, the true reason of why I used to fight every day to keep smiling.

"Good morning, my sunshine" he greeted me. "I have good news for you"

"Is the king dead?"

"No, not yet. But we are going home"

I opened my eyes and looked at his face "What do you mean?"

"I am tired of King's landing, and as nobody cares much about me, I've decided to leave"

"And the Queen? And the King? Do they know?"

"They will know when I their guards find this room empty. Of course if you want to leave with me…"

"Run away from here and be happy by your side? It sounds great!"

I kissed him, and while he caressed my hair he said: "Yes, my sweet Sansa. Soon it is going to be just the two of us forever"

I took his hands and softly I put it on my belly "Maybe the three of us"

(Tyrion)

When my hand touched her belly, when I understood what she meant, my feelings exploded into one: happiness. A huge wave of happiness invaded me; "The… The three, my Lady?"

"Or four…" she smiled.

"Gods! My gods!" I kissed her forehead, wetting her face with my tears of joy. "I love you"

(Sansa)

I was not expecting such reaction. In the moment he knew it, he smiled. He did not cry, he did not paralyze. He got happy, a enormous happiness, something really divine and touching.

"We must leave immediately! No, tomorrow morning! We leave tomorrow morning! Away from this awful place, away from everything that is able to affect us. The three of us!" he said.

During the day, Tyrion asked me to stay in the bedroom and avoid anything stressful. I tried to explain that I was pregnant and not sick and he finally agreed to let me walk in the gardens, with Broon by my side.

"Are you going to walk alone?" Broon asked.

"No, you are here" I answered.

"I mean, no girls?" he said

"No, no girls today. I need a little bit of silence to think…"  
"Every time I think, I have a headache"

"What do you think about?"

"I think about all the shit I've done"

"Why don't you try to think about to fix them?"

"Fixing, my Lady, is too complicated. I prefer postponing fixing"

"Fine, do it the way you want" I laughed.

We both sat, watching the sea and the ships and the waves dancing in the horizon. "Do you miss home?" he asked

"I miss my family. But I know I will never have them back, so I try to deal with it. I try to overcome it. And I try to be happy again"

"It is hard to lose the family like you lost"

"There are many around the realm worse than I am now. Believe, it is not so hard now…"

It was almost noon when Tyrion appeared, and he seemed angry: "Broon, I advised you to take her back when it was noon! The sun is too hot"

I just smiled and turned back to watch the waves "She didn't want to go back, what could I do?"

"Sansa!" he said with his hands on his waist. I started to laugh.

"What is the matter if I want to stay here? Broon is here and I am just watching the waves, Tyrion"

"But the sun…"

"Yes, it is day and the sun is there. Just because I am a northerner it doesn't mean I am going to melt with a little bit of sun light…"

"But the baby?" He said pointing to his belly.

"I am here and he didn't complain yet. You are too nervous dear, nothing is going to happen"

He walked into my direction and kissed my forehead and said "I am sorry dear… I forgot you are not a kid anymore…"

"To be honest, I like when you care about me" I said caressing his hair.

At night, laid together, drinking summer wine we were imagining how it was going to be our new life, by the next morning. "Tomorrow, everything is going to change… Forever" he said.

I slept watching his eyes, feeling comfortable, safe, and more then ever, loved. I slept a deep sleep, I had no dream. But I woke with a terrible headache and feeling very uncomfortable. My hands were tied separately, just like my feet. It took me a long time to realize I was completely naked and cold. It took a long time to realize I wasn't dreaming. It took a long time to realize Tyrion wasn't there. It took a long time to realize the King was in front of me, just waiting for me to wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

_Well, I think I must explain myself. This chapter was the hardest to write until this moment, as I advised you all; I tried to modify few, the minimum as possible. In the books, until this moment, Sansa and Tyrion are not together, although I cheer a lot for this to happen. I really wanted to write a cute happy ending with babies and happiness for everybody, but… We are talking about GoT, where all the happiness is brief. I assure you all that the ending I wrote is positive, in certain way. I really hope to be able to write again about them, and about other characters too, so if you have any suggestions about character and things you want to happen, tell me. Some of you already know that I use to follow some of your tips, and I try to answer all your reviews. Be strong while reading this chapter, and my last pronounce is "As I follow the book, there is something really good to come. Wait and you will see"._

XVI

(Sansa)

"Do you know when you imagine something and when you have the opportunity to see, it exceeds your expectations? That is exactly how I feel in the moment looking at you…" He said "The brave Sansa Stark! Wife of a dwarf who is about to die in few minutes. But don't you worry, I asked my men to be kind to him, a fast death, just like you father's".

"Where am I?" I asked raising my head.

"It is unbelievable what some drops of somniferous are able to do with a person. Really, did the taste change? The summer wine you drank yesterday, no difference?"

"Where is Tyrion? Where is my husband?" I screamed.

"By now, dead. But don't worry; you will see his head again, like you saw your father's. I think it is a duty of mine to honor him, as he is a Lannister" he said touching my waist.

"Did you kill him?" He nodded.

He caressed my cheeks to clean my tears "Oh, you really loved him". When his finger touched my lips, I bit it, so strongly, that I could swear I had taken a piece off. He screamed as a little girl and I felt his blood washing my mouth.

"YOU ARE A BASTARD! A BASTARD! NOTHING BUT A BASTARD! YOU DO NOT OWN THE IRON THRONE, IT WAS MY FATHER'S! YOU ARE A KID, NO MORE THAN IT! YOU SHOULD THANK THE GODS I CAN'T MOVE, BECAUSE IF I COULD I WOULD STICK THIS SWORD IN YOUR ASS! I HATE YOU, THE REALM HATES YOU!"  
"SHUT UP! I AM …"

"A MOTHERFUCKER! SON OF INCEST! He hit my face, but nothing would silence me. Nothing would stop me. I had no reason to be afraid of death. Tyrion was gone, what else did I have?

He took a green liquid and forced it in my mouth. I tried to spit it out "Don't be afraid, it is not poison. I don't want you to die now. I had already raped you before you wake, but I really want you to feel it too" In some seconds, I couldn't speak and move. All my body was soft, and didn't obey my commands. I could see. I could listen. "What were you thinking? You are not a Lannister, You are not a lioness. You are a Stark, daughter of a traitor…" He whispered in my year. His body was hot, filled up with desire and anger. All my good memories, all the good moments I had were gone, sucked of from me. I was Sansa Stark again, an afraid girl, an alone girl.

But somehow, the lion roared inside of me. My son, my baby, the piece of Tyrion inside of me, he gave me strength. I didn't feel any pain; I didn't feel when he entered inside of me, hurting and tearing me inside. I concentrated my thoughts in my son. I was his mother, and I had a reason to fight, a reason to survive, or to die with honor. I would prove him I was worth. "_Don't you worry, dear. We both will be brave, we will fight. We are strong_"

Joffrey punched my face, and my stomach, and I swear I heard my rib breaking. He violated me in all the ways it is possible. He cut in my arm words like "WHORE, STARK, BITCH". He drew in my calf with a dagger "J.B". "Now, you are my little bitch. You will keep here for a long time. I want to hav some fun after I am married to Lady Maegery, and here I will always find you"

(Tyrion)

I woke up with a terrible headache. I could barely see, everything was dark, and something really heavy was holding my fist together. "SANSA! SANSA!" I screamed but I got no reply. First I was thankful she was not there. Then, I was worried, wondering where she was.

"Lord Tyrion Lannister, in name of King Joffrey Baratheon, the first of his name, I sent you to die in front of people, having your head separated from your body" said a strange voice echoing from somewhere in front of me.

"Could I know what I have done to bother the King?" a punch was my reply. "I don't think so…" I was really weak to walk properly, so two men held my chain and dragged me out of that place. A little after crossing the door, both of them fell down on the floor like rocks, making a loud sound when their armors touched it. I looked behind me and there was Broon and Lady Margeary a little behind him.

"What the fuck is happening here?" I said pointing the two men. Broon was cleaning his sword in his own pants, dirtying them with blood.

"We are saving your fucking life. And you own me some money, don't you dare to die before paying me properly" Margaery was trying to find the keys in their pockets to release me from my handcuffs. I pointed to the biggest guy and there she found them.

"We do not have much time. We have no idea where she is, and we think she is with _him_. Gods only know what the poor thing may have suffered… A whole week, and no signal of her!" she spoke quickly, while opening the handcuffs.

"He has Sansa?" I asked and Margaery did not reply. "Lady Margaery, please, answer me"

"I am afraid he has. I spent the whole week trying to discover something from him, but he only says that one day he will take me to play with his new toy. Once, I found blood on his sword, and I don't know if it belonged to her"

All my weakness was gone. I felt all my body bones and muscles stiffen as iron and my blood racing inside my veins. Nothing else mattered, nothing could stop me. I needed to find her. I had to find her.

"Broon, do not clean you sword yet. We have some people to kill" I said taking one of the dead's swords in my hands.

(Sansa)

Hurt. Raped. Sore. Starving. Bleeding. Alone. This was me after one week of pain. I looked down to watch my belly. "My dear… We will be fine, soon. Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you, anywhere he is. You are so very loved my dear…"

I heard some claps from the deep darkness. "Touching. So you are pregnant? You carry a Lannister? HOW DARE YOU TO BE PREGNANT OF HIM?" He said slapping my face. I spat on his face as a reply. He cleaned and said:

"You are very brave, my Lady. Let's see how long it takes all this courage. What if I take this baby out of your womb to show you?" He took a crossbow and taking some steps behind he said "Of course, if you beg for his life, I may consider…"

"A LION DOES NOT BEG! A LION DOES NOT BOW IN FRONT OF A SHEEP!" The last thing my son would feel, would be fear. If we were going to die, we were going to do it bravely. "AND TOY SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT WHEN YOU MADE ME A LANNISTER!"

"As you wish. I was a pleasure to fuck you" The arrow was fast and less painful than everything I had passed. He released my hands and feet and I fell down. All the world was going away, flying and falling away. He left me alone and after some minutes, I could swear I saw Tyrion crossing the door to see me once more. After this vision, the world was turned off, and I fell asleep.

(Tyrion)

I entered every door, I killed every soldier I found, until that moment when I found her. All I saw it was Lady Sansa laid with an arrow in her belly. I tried to wake her up, but she seemed to be dead. Margaery touched her wrist and she said "She lives!". I cried and held her body next to mine.

"We do not have much time. She must be hidden, right now! And you as well" Broon said.

"No, take her to Petyr Baelish, he will look after her. I have something for the king" I took the sword again and left her with Margaery and Broon.


	17. Chapter 17

_I am sorry for taking so long to update the new chapter. I've been busy studying for college tests, so I hope you understand. Well, have a nice reading =)_

Chapter XVII

(Tyrion)

People around could not understand the way I felt. That anger was much more powerful than I was, and it seized me so completely in a way I could not just let go. I couldn't forget. I couldn't forgive. At last, I could hear, deep inside of me the truth that the world tried to take away from me. I was a lion. I was a fucking Lannister. _And they would hear me roar_.

Sansa had been brave, she had been strong for both of us, and I couldn't disappoint her. I would give my Lady wife that gift. I would give her Joffrey's death.

Of course, despite that furious burning feeling inside my heart, I had to be intelligent. It is not easy to kill a king, and when you are a _wanted outlaw_ like me, it is worse. I had Bronn by my side and some coins in my pocket enough to visit an old friend of mine: _the apothecary_.

(Cersei)

People around could not understand because they would never know how it was to care him in their wombs. He was no monster. He was my little boy, my first boy. My marriage was a disillusion, I felt all that pain in my heart, I had been treated as nothing by Robert even after years of Lyanna's death, and he never wanted me. When I got pregnant, I was not alone; I had a life inside of me, something so small and fragile, but able to make of me a true lioness. I was strong because he needed me to be strong, he needed me to live.

When Joffrey was born, I was so anxious to see him that I forgot all the pain. I had him in my arms still covered with blood. That first contact was magical for me. But something was wrong, my little boy was crying. I couldn't bear that, my little angel was crying! I had to do something to avoid his suffering and that exactly what I have been doing ever since: avoiding his suffering.

People can judge the queen because she overprotects her king, but not a mother who cared and raised him. The only thing he needed it was me. He only needed my arms around him, to shelter him, to comfort him when hard times came. But things have changed, haven't they? Yes, they have. Now, he had another woman in his life, his bride, his queen. She took him away from me; she took him from my arms in a cruel way: _making him a man_. I was not prepared to let him go. He would never be my little boy again, and I could not avoid it to happen.

It was Sunday, his marriage day with that Tyrell whore. I had drunk some glasses of wine but it was not enough. I wore a black dress, what many said it was inappropriate, but I didn't give a shit. I was not happy and I was not obligated to pretend I was. The ceremony was, in a word, boring, but all these ceremonies are boring, right? Weddings ceremonies, funerals ceremonies, they all suck. The bride was (how can I express?), well, the court is able to operate miracles upon people. Expensive dresses and jewelry were able to divert attention from her face.

My little king, he was sublime. His golden hair was shining more than ever and his eyes were so bright and filed up with joy. He never looked so happy before, not even for me. My anger for that little bitch grew stronger second by second. But what could I do? It was his choice. Maybe I had to let him fly away. That's what they are supposed to do, right? Leave us alone and without a trace of gratitude for all our efforts to put a smile on their faces. After all, our children are not ours, in the end.

During the feast, I tried to smile and pretend I was happy with everything. But I was not. Something was bothering me, and I didn't know what that was. Maybe Joffrey had had a lot of wine and it bothered me to see him a little drunk. "Dear, maybe you should stop drinking…"

"Silence, mother! I want more wine! I will have as much as I want to!" he shouted. Once more, I was embarrassed in front of people because of his behavior. His Lady wife, the queen, looked at my face smiling and filled up his glass with wine. _Stupid whore_. In that moment, I was really praying for Joffrey to torture her as he used to do with the little kittens when he was a boy.

I just watched his larges swigs going down his throat. I turned back and walked away still feeling a strange sensation inside my heart, like something wrong was going to happen.

I heard a cough. I was almost crossing the door. _Let his lady wife take care of this_. I heard another cough. _He shouldn't have drunk so fast_. I heard a third, a fourth cough. "MOTHER!" I turned back. Joffrey was on the floor and he couldn't breathe properly.

"Joffrey! Joffrey!" I ran back, pushing everyone I found in my way. His wife was crying for help, and people were all agglomerating in my way "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WAY, JOFFREY, JOFFREY!" I screamed and shouted as loud as I could. When I finally found him, his cheeks were getting purple. I pushed that little bitch way and held his head in my hand. In that moment, he was Joffrey Baratheon no longer, but my little boy, the one I held in my arms stil covered with blood. He was crying in the same way he was in that day, but now, I could not avoid his suffering and it was racking "My love, my dear son, my king, please be strong, mommy is here with you…" I whispers and kissed him, as I could give him life through my kisses. But it was too late.

A immeasurable emptiness seized inside of me, something so great that for some moments I couldn't listen anything. But I voice echoed in that darkness. It said _"Long live the king!_". On the parapet of the window, a short figure covered by a cloak stood. With his sword up, he took his cloak off revealing his face. _Tyrion_.

"GUARDS! ARREST THIS MAN, HE KILLED THE KING! HE KILLED MY SON!" I screamed as loud as I could, but Tyrion jumped off the window leaving only his cloak by the parapet.

"I swear, by the old gods and the new, by my own blood and by Joffrey, I will find you, and I will have your life, little brother of mine! _You will hear me roar_!"


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

(Tyrion)

I felt triumphant. I felt strong. I felt avenged. And I felt small. I was wanted in the whole realm, I had been sentenced to die and even so I killed the king. Nothing would stop Cersei now, she would chase me like a feline chases a rodent. She would chase both of us.

Petyr Baelish had fed, for a long time, _a deep admiration_ for Lady Catelyn Tully and Sansa looked in so many ways with her mother. It was not just about her red hair and green emerald eyes, but the grace and the courage she had inside of her. He could deny me shelter, but never to her.

He guaranteed us a room, a small room in the attic with a single small window where the sun rarely seemed to shine through. It had been a week since she was brought here and she kept asleep. My sweet Sansa… Day by day, my worry grew stronger.

"What now?" Petyr asked me "What are you going to do?"

"I do not have a plan. I do not know what to think… I only know about a fact: King's landing is not safe for us anymore"

"It had never been. It is just worse than before" Petyr said filling up his glass with wine. "There is a ship leaving King's landing, it is going to Pentos. I can put you there inside"

"Excuse me for asking, but why exactly would you help me this much?" I asked impatiently.

"For a long time you were my costumer, spending a great part of your money with my girls. Secondly, you killed the king, everyone in this realm owes you shelter and food. And thirdly…" He took a deep breath fingering his glass.

"Thirdly?"

"A long time ago I met a woman. She was sublime in every detail: she was elegant, she spoke clearly, she was merciful and gorgeous. She was able to see beauty inside of one even when the one couldn't do it itself. Her hair was rebel and red and fell on her shoulder until her waist. Her eyes were shining like a pair of emeralds: the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…"

"Catelyn Tully" I whispered.

"She is dead now, I know you heard about it. When I knew about the fact my whole world collapsed. I still had hope, I still loved her after all this time… And now, she is gone. When I look at Sansa's face, I see her again. In her eyes, in her hair, Sansa kept her mother's memory alive. This is the true reason I help you two. She is the only way I can see her everyday…"

I looked through the window. "It is a question of time for us to be apart" I pronounced feeling an emptiness seizing me completly.

"I was afraid I had to tell you about it. You know the reasons, Tyrion…"

"She will never be safe by my side. She wouldn't survive to a ship's trip, not after… Everything. They are after _me_."  
"I can put you on board the ship next week. I have my contacts, but Lady Sansa… In her conditions after all her suffering and considering she is a young lady who never faced such a situation... It would not be advisable" He said.

"No, she has to stay" The tears burned my eyes as acid and my heart was heavy as a stone. All the happy moments we had seemed to fly away like leaves in the wind.

"I can stay with her" He said.

I turned back to Littlefinger and held his hand. Angrily, crying, and hopeless I pronounced "Look, I have nothing to give you back! I have no money, no realm, anything! Sansa is all I got and I know if she stays by my side she will soon be dead as her mother, her brothers and his father! If you are going to stay with her, to care about her, you have to swear you will never hurt her!"

Petyr left my hand and took a sword. For a moment I thought he would kill me but he knelt down in front of Sansa's bed, he put the sword gently on the floor and pronounced "My sword is yours, my loyalty is yours, my life is yours. I swear it, by the Old and the New gods I will shelter you, follow you, protect you and give my life for you from now to the end of my days" He stood up and looked at my face "She is _my lady_ now"

For now, she was resting and he would care after her when I was gone. For awhile I could rest. For today, I could have some peace.


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

(Tyrion)

"My sweet Sansa..." I said caressing her soft cheeks with my thumbs "I do not know if in your sleep you can hear me, I do not know if in your dreams you can feel me, but if you can, you are able to, I just want to say please come back to me… Time crawls by while you are asleep, the days seems to be endless as the empty which consume myself. Please, come back to me… Please stay with me…"

Her eyes kept closed. They didn't move. I lay by her side and slept. In my dreams, she was awake, vivid and smiling in middle of a rose's garden. _My sweet Sansa_.

(Sansa)

I had strange dreams. I was in Winterfell again. I could recognize the chill wind touching my skin. I closed my eyes and let it invade my soul. _I am back home_.

Everything was perfect, and exactly as it was when I left this place. The houses, the people, the old trees punished by the low temperature and its orange leaves fell down touching the green wet grass.

I walked through that place, that amazing landscape consumed me with an extraordinary happiness. I ran and I laughed and I danced enjoying each second. When I looked forward, I saw a familiar face. He was sat by the tree and when our eyes met each other he stood up and opened his arms for me. I started to cry and my legs ran into his direction. My mouth screamed loud and clear "FATHER! FATHER!"

My dear father hugged me tight. He had the same smell and the same pacific look in his eyes. His voice was warm and soft as it used to be and he was kind as he had always been. "I missed you so very much! I am so sorry dad!"

"What are you sorry for?" he asked and his voiced melted in my ears. Strangely, I could not remember why I was sorry for. "My dear kid, we were worried about you, they are waiting for us" he said cleaning my tears with his finger.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our family, who else would it be Sansa?" he laughed. He gave me his arm and he took me back home. We entered our big living room and all the faces smiled at me, and I recognized them all: Theon Greyjoy was near John and Robb, Bran was running after Arya because she had stolen his sword, and then my mother putting Rickon back on the chair. Everything was strangely perfect.

"Sansa!" Robb said "Where have you been? We couldn't start the party without you!" He took me in his arms and spun me in the air "Theon and I were talking…"

All the conversation we had, all the laughs, the dances and the food, everything was sublime. But there was something strangely wrong. My father sat by my side and I lay in his lap. "Are you getting bored?" he asked braiding my hair.

"No, dear father… I just want to stay a little bit here, as I used to do when I was a kid"

"You are a kid yet…" He said. I smiled.

My mother was now by my side "What happened? Is she sick?" she said touching my forehead to check if I had fever.

"No, mother" I said kissing her hand.

She smiled at me saying "You are becoming a beautiful woman, my dear"

I really looked like her. "Yes, _sweet Sansa_…" my father said kissing my cheek. Sweet Sansa? I know somebody used to call me like this. Tyrion Lannister. What a stupidity of mine! Why would Tyrion Lannister call me sweet Sansa? I heard a baby crying, and it made me feel anguished. I stood up and ran to find the baby.

"Can you hear mother? A baby crying?"

"No dear, nobody is crying" she said. But that was a lie and I knew it was. As the baby cried memories came to my mind.

_BRING HIS HEAD!_ He said in that day. My father was knelt and his head, he was killed and…

_THE KING IN THE NORTH_! Robb was dead, my mother was dead, they were all dead.

_Winterfell_… It was not like that anymore.

All that memories spinning in my head, those voices coming from averywhere and filling me up with a reality I didn't want to face. "LEAVE ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP!"

_BRING HIS HEAD! BRING HIS HEAD! BRING HIS HEAD! _And everything vanished again.

I woke up on the grass and near of me there was a basket. I tried to see what was there inside and I found a child. It was a boy – a very strong boy for a new born – His soft thin hair was blond and his eyes were a vivid green, deep and calm. His skin was delicate as a rose petal. "My son… My dear son…" I took him in my arms and he smiled at me. "My little lion. My little Leander…" That was his name and I could feel it inside my bones: my little lion was Leander. I looked forward and I saw my father. He was smiling at me.

"He looks like Tyrion. His hair and eyes, but he has got your beauty…"

"If you are here, with us, it is not true, right?"

My father nodded. I cried silently "Sometimes it is not fair, Sansa. Sometimes it has to be like this. At least, where Leander is going, he will not face all the madness of the world you still belong…"

"Can I go with him?" I asked.

"No, dear. You still have a battle to fight. And you are doing it well, I could never be more proud of you..."

"Is.. Is Leander going to be fine, dad?"

"I will take him with me, in a place where nothing will be able to harm him"

I hugged my son, smelling his baby's smell and kissing his cheek. I was dissolving in tears, but Leander just smiled me back. My father gently took him from my arms and he said "Goodbye, Sansa". He turned back and I watched his black cloak disappearing in the horizon.


	20. Chapter 20

XX

(Sansa)

"Tyrion?" I whispered in the dark room I was.

"He is not here now, my Lady. He is with Lord Baelish" a voice echoed from the dark room. It was a girl wearing few clothes. Now I knew where I was.

"He stayed by your side during the past two weeks, when you arrived here. You had lost a lot of blood, and gods know how he was afraid of… Something bad happen to you" she said filling up a goblet with fresh water. "Drink it up"

"Did I lose a lot of blood?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, my Lady. It is common when a woman suffers an abor-"she paused and then she said "I am sorry"

"An abortion. Yes, I know what happened to my son" I said and then I drank the water fast. I tried to hide a tear but it was impossible.

"Don't you cry my Lady. At least you have your lord husband by your side. When I lost my babies, I had to be ready at night to work again. Believe me; it is better for them to go away then to live in a world like ours…" She said calming me down.

People say that prostitutes are made to lie. They are right in parts, but sometimes they are sincere and kind. They know how to be kind and gentle exactly because nobody is gentle or kind to them.

I heard fast steps coming from somewhere behind the door. They were fast, like the person was running. The door opened and he was there, my dear Lord husband. He jumped on the bed and held me so thigh that I couldn't breathe. "My love! My love, are you fine?" I asked touching and kissing his face, his cheeks, his eyelids.

He didn't answer; he just kissed me and caressed my hair.

(Tyrion)

I thought I would never see her alive again. In two days we would be apart. In two days I would leave her almost hopeless to see her again. Littlefinger said I should tell her, tell her about our separation, but how could I break her young heart like that?

"Dear I have something to say… It is important…" I said holding her hands. Immediately she obeyed me and stopped kissing me. Her big green eyes watching me like spirals, for a moment I lost the words. "The king is dead" I pronounced_. Wait, it is not what you should say_! Said my conscience. But her reaction was much better than it should be if I had told her about… That. She opened a big, bright smile and again she kissed me.

"Did you kill him, my love? Did you?" she laughed, taking of my shirt and kissing my neck. _Oh, gods, she really knows how to drive me crazy… How cares about the truth, I will not say anything. At least for a while…_.

"Yes, sweet Sansa, I did it for us" It was all I could answer before her mouth silenced mine.

"I missed you so much, my dear…" I whispered.

"Now we can be happy at least. Nothing will tear us apart…"

I hesitated a little and finally I said "No dear. Nothing…"

I could have told her, but that moment was so perfect, her smile was so bright. I couldn't ruin everything with truth. Truth had being too hard for both of us. For a while we both deserved a little bit of illusion;.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, I tried really, really hard to write a song fi. And I discovered I can't do it, at least for now (lol) So, I left the music that inspired me to write this chapter, you can search it on youtube, it is a cover by my favorite cover band Boyce Avenue. I really like the original version, but this cover is slow and matches better with the story. Hope you enjoy it =)

XXI

(Tyrion)

Before she woke up, the days seemed to crawl. Now, she is awake, and I just cannot hold the time. It flies, it runs, it is too fast. In one day, we will be apart, and it is impossible to say if we are going to meet again. Maybe I die. Maybe she dies. Maybe we both die. Life is much more enjoyable when you are not certain about tomorrow. Cersei's guards could break the door and kill us on the bed. Our forever is always too short.

"Somehow I felt comfortable seeing my father again. He seemed to be fine." We were talking about her dreams. "He seemed to be… Happy" she said curling her hair. She was so very… _Perfect_. I could not take my eyes off her, not even for a second. I knew what was going to happen, I knew I had to leave. I knew I was going to miss her so very much.

[Boyce Avenue –Daylight – Cover watch?v=0mUICctizrM]

"My love, are you fine? You eyes seem to be so far" she asked touching my cheeks.

"I am… Fine. I just want to keep looking at you, my dear"

She kissed me shyly, in a way just Sansa could do. _So sweetly, so girly, so pure_. Oh gods, how would I survive without those kisses? How would I survive without Sansa? My arms circled her waist, and I could realize how fragile she was. It was a miracle she was still alive.

Her perfume intoxicated me, filled me up with that insane desire to make her mine, forever, to keep her with me, to protect her, to be the husband she deserved. Not a Lord, but a husband. Her body was so delicate, her baby-soft skin… "_My sweet Sansa_"

She smiled at me, that bright smile that illuminated the whole room. Who needed the sun when Sansa was smiling? That was all the light I needed. How would I survive without that smile? Tears of fear came up in my eyes and wet my face. Gently, my little angel cleaned them and said "Don't you worry my love. We are going to be together forever". Forever. Forever. What is forever but a lie?

"Yes, my dear. Forever" I took her in my arms again; my fingers explored her body, as I really could have that touch forever. As I could have her skin under mine, touching mine. I was trying to take all the memories I could, to carry with me. The dark night was warm and gentle and long.

I lay her, and her hair spread on the white bed sheet. Her long flame-color hair highlighted her green-emerald eyes. Her body, so very perfectly sculpted by the gods was inexplicable beautiful. Even without a piece of cloth covering her, she kept her eyes looking into mine directly. Even without a piece of cloth covering her, her eyes were the most attractive in her whole body.

Sansa was a mix of frenzy, purity and divinity with a consumer flame that forces you to adore her, to need her. I just loved that flame; I loved to be burnt by her. I just loved her.

She bit her under lip and closed her eyes. A soft, low moan escaped from her mouth. Her body arched a little and I felt she was tremulous. That was uncontrollable, instantly my body answered to hers and shook in a violent convulsion. I touched her hair, she held my hand. I hugged her tight and I smelled the perfume in her neck. She smiled and she said "I am going anywhere, dear"

"I love you, my angel" I whispered and kissed her neck.

The sun was waking and breaking the night sky. _Soon_, said my heart, _soon Tyrion. But not now_. And then, once more I kissed her and kept caressing her hair.


	22. Chapter 22

I am sorry for taking so long. This is not the last chapter yet, although the last one is written and will b uploaded until next Monday. I have been busy with college and work, and I also wrote some other fics, some drabbles and a long fic (about G.o.T) I will upload on Monday as well. Well, for now, enjoy it sz

XXII

(Sansa)

By the morning, Littlefinger knocked the door, asking Tyrion to have a five minute talk to him.

"What would he want with you?" I wondered.

Tyrion took a long silent breath "I have no idea my love, but do not worry your heart. He is not going to harm you"

Tyrion left me with one of Littlefinger's girls. She smiled at me and helped me with my hair. "You are lucky, milady. Your man didn't leave you not even for a second when you were asleep"

"Thank you for your words" I said sitting correctly on the chair.

" It will really break my heart when you have to be apart" she said finishing my braid.

"What do you mean?" I questioned aggressively.

"Please, don't be offended, milady, but I think you should prepare your heart when this day come…"

"And I think you are not here to think" I answered roughly.

"You are right, milady, and I don't blame you to be scared" she said calmly to my madness "Girls like me seem not to think, but they do. I know and I saw a lot of things in my life and I have experience. Believe me, you heart will be just one more broken. Nobody cares nowadays to feelings, milady, just the ones who feel"

That conversation took my peace away. Somehow she could be right. The question is what would I do if Tyrion had to leave me?

Tears came up to my eyes, burning as fire. Tyrion passed through the door and held my hand. "My love please be honest. My love do not lie to me. Yesterday you said nothing was going to make us apart, is it true? Are we going to be together?"

His mouth opened and closed back. That was my answer. "I cannot stand it Tyrion" I said exploding in tears. "I've been strong for us. How will I keep moving if there is no us? Please, my husband, take me with you! I follow you wherever you go, I stand anything if you are with me, but just don't leave me. Not now, after everything we've been through! Not now that I love you more than my own"

I could see how strong he was being. I could see the tears in his eyes, I could see how he was controlling himself. I could see his tremble lips and arms and all this body language was confirming what I knew.

His voice almost was almost inaudible when he said "Cersei's guards are checking every house in King's landing. In two hours, they must be here. I have to leave to Pentos today in a ship. This trip takes at least five days. You wouldn't survive to heath is not…"

"Bullshit! I do not care! Tell me you really want me to leave, tell me you will be able to sleep every night without my arms around you! Tell me, Tyrion! What if I die? What if you die? My love, what am I going to do without you?" I knelt down "Please, I promise you I will survive, please take me with you!"

He took my face in his hands and cleaned my tears with his thumbs "I love you, Sansa. I love you, and I really wanted you to go with me. But they are after me, and while they are chasing me you are not safe. You are right, it will impossible to sleep without you, but it is better than put you under this risk. Petyr will look after you, he sword his loyalty while you were asleep. I promise you, my love: we are going to meet again, just let this storm pass…"

"No… No… Please, my love, my Lord, don't leave me…"

"Tyrion, now!" Petyr spoke by the door.

"Be strong for us, my lioness. Don't forget who you are, my Lady, my everything: you are a Lannister, you are my wife. Please be safe, be strong. I will meet you again it is just for a while…

I couldn't feel my legs, my arms, my hands it was all tingling. My body was on the floor and he was there, holding me. The air seemed not to fill up my lungs, it seemed to be heavy. "Tyri… My lov… Please don't..."

"Promise me you will survive; promise me you will be brave for us, do you?" He said in tears.

"I promise you, my love" I whispered.

He kissed my cold lips and he said "I love you, my sweet Sansa".

I don't know how, but I slept. Maybe I had fainted. But the important is I woke up alone in Petyr's attic, tremulous and fragile. But I had a promised him, and I would never forget it. "Our forever will come, my love. I swear"

LAST CHAPTER WILL B UPLOADED UNTIL 8/26


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII (LAST CHAPTER)

(Tyrion)

Have you ever had an empty whole deep inside your soul? A whole fed by your guilt, your fears, your regrets? I felt miserable, destroyed and alone. Tears, screams, nothing seemed to stop that pain so deep and so greater than me. I wanted to go back, to do everything different. I wished I hadn't felt in love with her, such a pure and strong feeling. Her voice echoed in my mind, her smiles, her smell, everything so vivid in my mind that I could almost feel her touch on my skin.

"_Sweet Sansa_…" we still could have a chance. If gods were real, we could try to survive without each other. We could try for ourselves. I was locked inside a box in the basement of a ship, without any light. There I knelt down and I prayed. "I never believed in you gods as you were able to give and take back my life. I never served you, I never cared about you, but I beg, please let her live. She has nothing else in the world; she has been suffering a lot for a girl in her age. I do not ask for me, I know I do not deserve much, but for her, who is a child and needs your protection. Please, let her live and if for a moment in my life I had ever deserved anything, allow me to see her again, even if married with another man, even if living her life, but I want to see her once more, living, fine, as she had just awake from a nightmare . Please…"

If gods heard me or if they would ever be in the mood to listen to my pray, I didn't know. But I still had the hope. And that was my biggest motivation to keep living: to have the chance to meet her again.

(Sansa)

Once, I was a Stark. I was loyal as a dog should be. I was polite as a lady should be. I had all the grace a queen should have, because it was what they taught me. And then, my dreams were ripped, reality hit my face and fear filled up my spirit.

Once, I was a Lannister. He taught me how to be proud of myself and to have the elegance a lioness should have. He taught me how to love and how to overcome my fears, to fight , to keep my pride. And he had to leave me. And I became a Stark again. And he asked me to keep breathing and I promised with my Stark heart.

For now, I will hold my lioness back into her cage. For now, I will keep my promise: I will survive for us.

"We are going to dye it, you are going to be unrecognizable" Petyr said. In some minutes, my red hair disappeared under a vivid black color. Now I was not a Stark. Now I was not a Lannister. I was only a girl with a thin thread of hope and with a heart filled up with love. "Soon, my dear. Soon…"

He was my only reason to keep living and deep inside I knew gods wouldn't fail to me. knew that soon he would be mine again. Soon.

Thank you all, for your reviews, for your comments and for everything you have done to help me. I promise to keep writing about G.o.T, True Blood and every serie I am fan; Soon I will update the other fics I have written. Thank you all =)


End file.
